Because Of You
by shulesaddict77
Summary: He tried to stay away from her but in the end he wanted her too much to withstand the temptation.


**Merry Christmas to all of you! I hope you have some wonderful days!**

**This is a Christmas present for my awesome friend **_Chrysalliss_**. I asked her what I could write for her and she asked for an Olicity one-shot and of course I couldn't resist to write it. **

**And it's M-rated for a reason, people! Smut ahead!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters!**

* * *

"Will you ever let yourself act on it?"

"What are you talking about?" Oliver turned his head, raising one eyebrow questioningly at Diggle, taking another sip of the scotch in his hand.

He needed alcohol desperately today. Seeing Felicity in this red dress again, made his mind go into a direction it shouldn't go, conjuring pictures up of her writhing under him, her voice husky when she groaned out his name.

"Oliver!" Diggle sounded amused, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah?" Oliver asked, angry at himself for letting himself even think about Felicity in that way.

"Felicity?"

"What about her?"

"You tell me."

"I need to get some fresh air." He said harshly, snapping another drink from a waiter before he walked towards the door.

He emptied the glass in one gulp, welcoming the burn down his throat, rushing out of the door, not even noticing the person who just wanted to enter the room, stumbling right into her.

"Sorry." He let out, steadying the woman and he already wanted to go around her as he recognized the person, cursing inwardly.

"Oliver?" She asked, knitting her eyebrows in concern as she looked up at him. "Everything okay?"

"I'm fine." He choked out, trying to look anywhere else than at her. God, she looked beautiful and he needed to get out of here. Like right now. Before he would do something he would regret later.

She cleared her throat and he couldn't avoid her gaze any longer, meeting her eyes, feeling the hard tug in his stomach.

"Mistletoe!" She said softly, pointing upwards and maybe it was his imagination but her voice sounded husky, like he imagined it would sound in bed and he actually felt himself getting hard.

She gave him a shaky smile, getting up on her tiptoes to press a kiss on his cheek and he didn't know why he turned his head. It was the worst he could do but he reacted on instinct, the want rushing through his body taking over.

Her lips pressed against his and his arm slipped around her waist, pulling her closer, his tongue tracing over her bottom lip and she actually opened her lips with a soft sigh, her tongue darting out and meeting his.

He couldn't ignore the invitation and he swirled her around, pressing her against the wall beside the door where no one could see them, taking her mouth hungrily, unbridled lust setting his body on fire.

God! He wanted more. He wanted to rip the dress off her and suck her nipples into his mouth, wanted to feel the wetness between her legs, wanted to push into her, wanted to take her hard and fast.

He wrenched his mouth away from hers, panting heavily as he just stared at her for a few seconds, his hands pressed against the wall on either side of her head and he wanted to dive back in, wanted to taste her again, wanted to skim his lips all over her body.

"I need to go!" He rasped, pushing himself away from the wall, almost not able to walk because he was rock hard.

He needed to find a room and take care of it and just this one time he would let himself think of her while he would wrap his hand around his cock. Just this one time he would let himself imagine it was her hand around it, not his own.

~O&F~

He walked down the steps slowly, feeling the muscles in his left leg strain as he put more weight on it, his right leg burning like fire where he had crashed into a pipe. He was tired, just looking forward to get out of his suit and go home, shower and fall into bed.

But when he reached the ground floor, his eyes fell on the couch Felicity had insisted on bringing down, a smile tilting up his mouth as he saw her curled up on it. He didn't know why he was pulled towards her, didn't question it, just feeling too hollow to fight it. He leaned down, lifting her head carefully and slipping under it, putting it back down carefully without waking her, enjoying the feel of her head pressing against his leg.

Just a few minutes. He would just give himself a few minutes, feeling her against him, being close to her. He had avoided to be close to her since they had shared that heated kiss a few weeks ago under the mistletoe. Tried to temper down the desire he felt for her.

He couldn't get involved. Especially not with her of all people. He told her he couldn't. Not as long as he was chasing criminals at night. The risk was too high and he couldn't lose her.

Leaning his head back, he closed his eyes. He just wanted to rest a few minutes. Just a few minutes.

He dreamed of Slade accusing him of choosing Sara over Shado and getting her killed, his rage contorting his whole face and he jerked out of his dream, sweat pouring down his face and he needed a few seconds before he realized that Felicity was kneeling on the couch, her hands grabbing his shoulders, the concern for him written all over her face.

He didn't want to burden her with his past. She didn't need to know. She shouldn't know what he went through on the island. But he couldn't keep himself from leaning into her touch as she lifted one hand and trailed her fingers over his scruff.

It just felt so good. Her touch soothing his troubled mind until he realized what he was doing and jumping up from the couch, he mumbled something about needing to go home before anyone would notice his absence as he rushed into the other room to get out of his suit.

He was too vulnerable right now, the nightmare still haunting him and he wanted nothing more than to sink back into her arms, kissing her, slipping into her, forgetting everything while he made love to her.

But it couldn't be. He could never let himself lose control. Felicity was off-limits. Forever.

~O&F~

He had been sure he could keep the promise he had given himself. He had been sure he could stay away from her until this one night where he had almost lost everything. Diggle, Thea, Felicity and almost his own life.

He just needed to see her. See that she was okay. That she was still breathing. That she was still alive. That he didn't kill her.

He was slipping into her apartment through a not completely closed window, letting out a soft curse that she was so careless with her own safety only hours after another lunatic had threatened to take her life. But the moment he stepped into her living room and saw her, standing in the middle of the room, every coherent thought fled his brain, leaving only pure desire behind.

The adrenaline was still rushing through his veins, his muscles still tight as if he had to reach for his bow any second. But the danger was over. He was not facing an enemy right now but the person in front of him was almost posing a greater danger.

Her lips looked redder than usual, her eyes bigger behind her spectacles and he just couldn't resist the temptation any longer as he walked towards her, leaning down, capturing her lips with his.

He had expected resistance, a struggle, but she reciprocated his kiss, her fingers digging into his neck, her body grinding against his and he was losing the grip on his control very fast as his arm went around her waist and crushed her against his body.

Her fingers tightened around the lapels of his shirt and she pulled him with her as they stumbled backwards. Her hands were suddenly tearing at his shirt, almost ripping it apart as she wrestled it over his head.

Her hands were immediately back on his skin, her fingers trailing over each and every scar, making him shiver. She had seen them countless times before when she tended to the wounds he had gotten during his nightly activities but this time it was different.

But she didn't shy away, almost as if she was trying to decipher the story behind the scars and maybe one day he would tell her everything. But not now. Not today.

He caught her fingers between his hand, her touch elicited just too much emotions in him, emotions he couldn't deal with right now and she looked up at him, tilting her head, her eyes searching his and he leaned down, capturing her lips in another kiss.

She needed to stop looking at him like that, so knowing, exploring, as if she wanted to crawl into his skin. He needed to make her stop looking at him like that. So he kissed her. Hard. Pushing her back on the bed.

His fingers reached for her shirt opening button for button, his mouth following his hands and he heard her breath hitch in her throat as he let his tongue trail along the edge of her bra, his hand reaching for the clasp at her back, pulling her bra and shirt down, his cock hardening even further as he took in her perfect breasts, her nipples straining towards him.

He had dreamed of touching her so often and the burning ache he felt deep in his stomach made his whole body tingle with anticipation. He needed to taste her and he leaned down, sucking one nipple into his mouth, letting his tongue twirl around it, drinking in the moans that slipped over her lips.

His fingers searched for the zipper of her skirt, lowering it slowly, his mouth still closed around her nipple as he pushed it down over her thighs. Reluctantly he let go off her breast, his hand slipping under her panties, pulling them down her legs, baring her completely to his searching eyes.

He was almost exploding, his cock straining against his pants and he stood up, reaching for the zipper to get rid off them as fast as he could. But Felicity scrambled up on her knees, scooting forward, stopping his hand before he could open his pants, her fingers unlooping his belt swiftly and pulling down the zipper. She didn't take off his pants immediately, leaning forward and skimming her lips along the hem of his boxer briefs, her fingers roaming over his abs and he sucked in a breath as she trailed one finger down, over his length, barely touching him.

He didn't even notice that she had pulled his pants down until her mouth suddenly closed around him, taking him in and his hand clenched around her hair, the urge to push into her almost unbearable but he wanted to be in her, not in her mouth.

He pulled her back gently, pushing her back down on the bed, lowering himself beside her and he leaned forward, kissing her, his fingers trailing down her chest and stomach, slipping between her legs, a growl escaping him as he felt how wet she was for him and he pushed one finger into her, letting it slide in and out of her, adding a second finger, pumping them into her until she writhed under him, begging him to get in her but he wasn't willing to give her everything yet and he slipped down her body, pressing his tongue against her clit, a jolt rushing through him as she cursed loudly and he slipped even lower, pushing his tongue into her, the curses changing into low moans as he fucked her with his tongue, almost coming as she bucked her hips into his mouth, her taste so intoxicating and he flicked his tongue over her clit over and over again until she shattered under him.

He didn't even let her come down completely, settling himself between her legs, his whole body shaking as he positioned himself and slid into her, inch for inch, until he was buried completely in her. The feeling of finally being in her, engulfed by her tight sheath was almost his undoing. He feared he was too big for her, that he might hurt her.

But then she sighed out his name, begging him to give her more and the last grasp he had on his control snapped and he pulled out of her, slamming back in, feeling her body arching into him, her legs tightening around his waist and pulling him even closer.

He drove into her. Again and again. Hearing her breathy moans and groans, feeling her walls fluttering around him and he pushed even faster into her, his fingers digging into her hips as he thrusted into her as deep as he could until her walls gripped him hard as she climaxed, his own orgasm hitting him with extreme force and he jerked his hips forward one last time as he spilled his release into her.

He should have left her immediately after she had fallen asleep but he couldn't bring himself to leave her and so he was lying beside her, staring out of the window but the moment he wanted to get out of the bed, she moved, pressing her naked breasts against him and new desire licked at him again and he turned around, his fingers slipping between her legs and she let out a soft sigh as he parted her folds, rubbing slowly over her sensitive spot.

She wasn't awake yet but she responded almost immediately to his touch, he could feel the wetness under his fingers and he let out a low groan, not able to resist pushing a finger into her, watching her mouth fell open in pleasure as he added a second one, his thumb circling her clit and her eyes fluttered open, clouded with lust.

"Oliver?" Her voice was still hoarse from sleep, her fingers digging into his arm as she arched her hips up. "Please!"

And he rolled over her, pushing her legs apart, the lust coursing wildly through his veins. He needed to take her. Just one more time.

Slipping one hand under her hips, he pulled them up as he thrusted into her, her hands fisting the sheet as he slipped out almost completely, stilling his movements, waiting for her to open her eyes before he slid back in.

This time he was taking her slow, so excruciatingly slow that his whole body began to tremble with the effort to hold himself back, his balls tightening painfully as she dug her fingers into his ass, clenching her walls around him, yelling at him to move faster until he finally gave in and thrusted into her faster and harder, making her shout out his name as she came around him.

~O&F~

The next day he had acted as if nothing had happened. And as the days went by she asked herself if she hadn't dreamed all of it. If he never had been at her apartment until she caught him staring at her with unrestrained lust flashing over his eyes and her heart beat hard against her rib cage but then he closed his eyes, pulling back behind his walls and she felt her heart sink into her stomach.

He would never feel the same way. He would never give his heart away. It would never be more than sex for him. Never.

And she had told herself it would never happen again. It was just one night. One night of incredible satisfying sex. But nothing more. One night.

But he was here again. In her apartment. In the middle of the night. Looking dashingly handsome as usual. And how could she resist him?

She could see his body shaking with the adrenaline that must still rush through him, his eyes wide and they just stared at each other for a few seconds, chests heaving and then he rushed towards her, hauling her from the floor as he crushed her against him, his mouth hungry and demanding on hers.

She could feel him pressing hard against her thigh, a ball of hot lust shooting right between her legs and suddenly he swirled her around and pushed her over the couch, she could feel his fingers at her skirt, a second later he flipped it away, she heard the sound of a zipper and then he shoved her panties out of the way, lining himself up and thrusting into her with brutal force, burying himself in her.

She shouldn't feel aroused by it, she should feel violated. But all she could think about was how she loved the feeling of him inside of her as he was stretching her almost painfully, everything burning from his violent entrance but she didn't care. She wanted him so much that she already felt the first tug of her orgasm.

He took her hard and fast, his hands slipping under her shirt, pushing it up, taking her bra with it, his hands closing around her breasts, kneading them and then his fingers slipped between her legs, rubbing over her clit roughly and she let out a whimper, her stomach tightened and then he was gone and she let out a harsh breath, his fingers closing suddenly around her arm. She didn't know what he wanted from her until he leaned over her, breathing harshly into her ear.

"Give me your hand!"

Balancing on one arm, she lifted her hand and she inhaled a sharp breath as he led their entwined hands to her clit, his fingers pressing against hers and her fingers started moving, pleasuring herself, her arm beginning to shake as she struggled to support her weight.

"Don't stop!" He rasped and he moved his hands to her waist, his fingers digging almost painfully into her skin as he pushed into her, deep and hard, his thrusts getting erratic and she rubbed her own fingers over her clit frantically. She was so close and she just needed to come before she would black out.

"Felicity, come for me! I need you to come for me! Now!"

His hoarse spoken words pushed her over the edge and she clamped her walls around him as she came violently, hearing his guttural groan behind her, as he pushed into her once more before she could feel him emptying himself in her.

She was still lying over the couch, the position completely uncomfortable but she couldn't move, her body so sated that she didn't know how she should ever be able to move one muscle again.

He slipped out of her and she heard rustling behind her as he probably got his clothes back in order and she lifted her hands, still feeling completely drowsy and pushed herself slowly from the couch, a satisfied smile spreading out on her face as she turned around to face him.

God, this was amazing.

Her smile faltered as she locked eyes with him and saw the guilt that was written all over his face.

"I'm so sorry, Felicity." He rubbed a hand over his face, stepping one step towards her but stopping abruptly. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry."

And then he just turned around and walked out of her apartment and she almost reached for the vase standing on the table and threw it against the wall. It had been the most amazing sex she'd ever had and he had apologized for it.

~O&F~

"Your coffee!" She smashed the cup in front of him, coffee sloshing over, brown sprinkles dropping on the papers on his desk but she didn't care. She was mad. So mad that her hands were shaking.

She turned around sharply, stalking towards the door but his voice stopped her.

"Felicity, I need to apologize again for..."

She didn't let him finish the sentence, swirling around and rushing back to his desk, planting her hands on it and leaning forward, she almost yelled into his face, her eyes spitting fire.

"If you say sorry one more time I'm gonna smack you. I freaking enjoyed it. It was raw. It was passionate. I loved it that you needed me so much that you couldn't wait and just needed to take me right then and there. So just stop apologizing for something we both enjoyed immensely."

~O&F~

She could still feel her muscles protest against every movement as she walked into his office. He had appeared in her apartment last night again. The sex had been passionate as usual, taking her breath away, making her lose count of the orgasms she had had as he had made her climax over and over again. With his mouth, his hands, his cock. Leaving her breathless and with a boneless feeling as he had disappeared into the night.

But the moment she had come back down on earth and could think clearly again all she had felt was hollow, her heart aching inside of her chest.

She loved him. She was in love with him. And this needed to stop. She couldn't take it anymore.

She could see him sitting at his desk, his head bent as he was concentrating on whatever he was reading. She knew she had to go in there before she would change her mind. Before looking at him would make her forget what she needed to tell him.

She walked slowly towards him, stopping directly in front of his desk, waiting for him to look up at her.

"This isn't working, Oliver." She said softly, proud that her voice didn't quiver. "I'm not some hot affair. As much as I enjoy sex with you it's not enough. I deserve more than that and I know you can't give it to me. It's better we keep our relationship on a professional level from now on."

He leaned back in his chair, his eyes boring into hers for a few seconds, almost making her say more but there was nothing left to say so she waited him out until he finally spoke, his voice barely audible. "You are right. You deserve more. And I'm not good enough for you. I can't give you what you need."

She felt the tears prick the back of her eyes and she could swear she could hear her heart break and she swirled around, not wanting to let him see her tears and walked out of his office without looking back.

~O&F~

This was the first time she was so close to him again since she told him their sexual activities were over. He had gotten himself injured. Again. Nothing new and she was patching him up. As always. Proud of herself that she stayed professional. Not letting him see how much it affected her to have him standing half naked in front of her.

She almost let out a relieved breath as she was finished, pressing the band-aid against his skin and she already wanted to step away as his hand suddenly closed around her wrist and she was tempted to just jerk out of his grasp without looking at him but couldn't do it.

But the moment she looked into his eyes she was lost, couldn't withstand his pull as he drew her closer, her eyes fluttering shut, his mouth brushing over hers and she wanted to kiss him, wanted to fall into his arms and have sex with him. Sex that would make her head spin but her brain intervened, told her to stop this madness and she pulled back, pushing her glasses back up her nose.

"No!"

~O&F~

He was standing in front of her apartment, not sure if he should knock. But he needed to see her. He missed her so much and he couldn't live like this anymore. No matter the consequences. It didn't work anymore.

She opened the door, staring up at him for a few moments.

"You shouldn't be on your feet!" She said firmly, her eyes flickering to his wound, a sharp gasp escaping her as she saw the blood stains on his shirt. "Damn it, Oliver. You tore the stitches!"

She was pulling him into her apartment, pushing him towards the couch, making him sit down before she rushed into her kitchen, probably to fetch the first aid kit and she acted so typical like the Felicity he had fallen in love with that a smile pulled up the corner of his mouth.

God, he loved her so much.

"Felicity?" She was pulling his shirt up, letting out a reproachful tsk sound as she saw the blood seeping through the band aid and he grabbed her fingers, knowing she wouldn't stop otherwise. "Felicity! Stop!"

"I need to stitch that up again. Otherwise you will bleed ..."

"I love you." His words stopped her movements immediately, her head jerking towards him, her mouth opening and closing in shock without a word coming out and he smiled, his face splitting up with the first genuine smile in weeks, his hands coming up to cup her face as he spoke hoarsely. "I love you, Felicity Smoak. I love your smile, your eyes, your laugh. I love when you are yelling at me for getting hurt again. I love it when you are shooting me those reproachful looks. I love it when you get all flustered and I love making love to you. No matter if it's slow or fast. Rough or tender." He pulled her closer, pressing a soft kiss on her mouth, his lips brushing over hers as he whispered. "I love everything about you. And you were wrong. I want more too. I want you. I want all."

"You mean it?" Her voice quivered, her eyes still wide with shock.

"Yes! I mean it." He replied softly. "Give me a chance. Give us a chance."

"Okay."

She couldn't believe that this wasn't all a dream. But he really came to her apartment and told her he loved her. He wanted to stand up but she pushed him back, telling him she needed to close the wound again and he didn't move until she was finished. She could feel his eyes on her the whole time and she needed to stop almost after every stitch because her fingers were trembling too much.

But finally she was finished and put a fresh band aid over the wound and a second later he was standing up and lifted her into his arms, carrying her towards the bed and laid her down so carefully as if she was made out of glass. He was taking her clothes off so slowly that she almost screamed at him to stop being so tender and just fuck her already but the expression on his face told her that it wouldn't work. He was adamant on taking his time with her and she knew out of experience that it wouldn't matter how much she yelled at him and cursed him, he would make her mad with need before he would give her what she craved most.

He worshiped her whole body, with his hands, his mouth, caressing every inch of her skin and as he finally slipped into her, she almost let out a sob because she needed him so much, wanted him so much that her throat closed up with the love she felt for him.

"I love you." She whispered, a tear slipping out of her eye as she lifted her hand and cupped his cheek. He was still thrusting into her, so slowly, his arms vibrating and she saw the moment he couldn't keep himself back any longer, felt him stiffen inside of her and the look of pure ecstasy on his face as he came, the feeling of him deep inside of her, pushed her over the edge and as the waves of her orgasm rushed through her body she breathed. "I love you."

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
